


Just the tags so I can post my fic I'm making

by I_Am_A_Bish



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: I Ship It, M/M, New Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Bish/pseuds/I_Am_A_Bish
Summary: A
Relationships: Ryan Akagi/Min-Gi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Just the tags so I can post my fic I'm making

Ejfjwjfjejf

Ryamin for the win bitches


End file.
